


You're My Batman:Destiel Smut.

by blueberryspacekitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Destiel Daily Drabble, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryspacekitten/pseuds/blueberryspacekitten
Summary: Dean can not believe when Cas says he hasn't watched Batman. Now that the Dean-Cave is all ready, Dean decides that he is going to have a Batman Movie Marathon with his one and only: Castiel. The movies are great but what happens later is awry, unexpected yet amazing.





	You're My Batman:Destiel Smut.

Dean switched off the T.V.  
Sam had left the Dean-Cave ages ago to read a "dumbass book with no pictures".

Dean let out a deep breath as he turned to Castiel excitedly.

"So, how was it?" Dean asked, getting all giggly.

Castiel shook his head up and down with an impressed look on his face as he turned to Dean.

"It was great. I never knew you loved 'Batman' so much Dean." Castiel smiled.

"Love? I adore him."  
Dean said, like a little teenage girl thinking about her idol.

"Is that why you named this place 'The Dean-Cave? Like the Bat-Cave?"  
Castiel said, looking fondly at Dean. Castiel was happy to see Dean happy. It had been ages since they had spent time together, laughed together.

Dean sighed.  
"Man, I wish I was Batman." He said dreamily.

"Well you are. If not, quite similar." Castiel said assuringly.

"Huh?" Dean scoffed.

"Yeah... Yeah really. I mean the Impala's kind of like the Batmobile." Castiel continued.

Dean was paying attention now. He raised his eyebrow, listening promptly.

"You have your Dean-Cave-" Cas said, looking around him, at the bar, the foosball table and then at Dean.

"-Sam's kind of like Robin." Cas smiled making Dean chuckle.

"You save people, Dean. Powers or not, you're a superhero."

Castiel looked at Dean, and gave him a genuine smile. Dean looked at Cas fondly, who had been stating similarities between his superhero idol and him.  
Dean couldn't be more flattered.

"Well, the only thing missing, is your Catwoman." Castiel pursed his lips to think.

Dean glanced at Castiel.  
He knew Cas was tired of sitting on the couch for about more than 5 hours. But he hadn't complained. Although he didn't understand much, he sat with Dean, for Dean. Dean couldn't appreciate it enough.

Dean stood up and stretched as Cas looked at his stomach through the gaps of his shirt. He turned his head away when Dean caught him.

Dean rested his hands on both sides of Cas's head, and his gaze drifted to Castiel's lips and then back to his eyes.

"I think I have my Catwoman as well."  
He said, looking at Cas dreamily.

Castiel felt Dean's breath on his lips. The distance betweem both their heads was just about an inch.  
Cas looked down at Dean's lips, and Dean inched in closer.  
Castiel hesitated at the start, inching away, until Dean's hand wrapped around Cas's head, and pulled it closer to Dean's. Dean gently joined his lips onto Castiel's and both lips warm, they shut their eyes. Castiel's hand reached up to Dean's cheek and he cupped Dean in his palms. Dean who was awkwardly bent down, was shoved onto the couch by Cas, who was sitting atop of Dean, bending down to kiss him. Dean pulled away for a moment, to smile at Castiel.

"How about some Batman-Catwoman action?" Dean joked, pulling Cas closer by tugging the hem of his shirt.  
Dean drew a line up towards Cas's neck with his finger, and Cas jerked away, laughing uncontrollably.

"What?" Dean asked, confused yet bedazzled by Castiel's cute little laugh.

"It tickles right there." He replied, between breaths.

"Does it?" Dean smirked, as he traced a pattern right where Cas found it ticklish, as Cas laughed and tried to stop it.

"Dean stop!" He laughed, and Dean looked at him affectionately.

Cas may have been a man who wore a dirty old trenchcoat, but in this DC shirt (courtesy: Dean Winchester) and a pair of grey shorts, Castiel was like a baby. A small cute one that was ticklish and had tousled hair, and who would sit through three more hours of movies _just_ for Dean.

"Dean! Stop or I'll-" Castiel panted, still giggling.

"Or you'll what?" Dean raised an eyebrow, his hands resting on Castiel's shoulders.

"I'll- I'll... Yeah!" Castiel looked up like he had just thought of an idea.

"You will?" Dean said looking unimpressed.

Castiel moved closer to Dean's ear, as his hands slithered up to Dean's neck.

"I'll fuck you so fucking hard, you won't be able to even sit your ass down." Castiel smirked to himself.

Dean's eyes widened and he smirked. Castiel moved back to face Dean, still just inches away from his face.

"Is that a challenge, _angel of the lord_?"  
Dean teased.

"You want to take that as a challenge, _hunter_?"

"I'm all up for challenges." Dean said, caressing Cas's lips with his fingers.

Cas threw his head up, laughing silently. He looked down at Dean and pressed his lips roughly onto the others.  
Cas could feel the mild taste of beer on Dean's lips as he devoured them. Dean intertwined his fingers through Castiel's hair and pressed his chest against him. He pulled away, not saying a word, and pulled off Castiel's shirt. Dean slipped his hands around Castiel's warm and bare body, as Castiel kept crashing his lips against Dean's. Castiel could feel Dean's dick grind against him through the fabric, and Castiel moved back, rubbing the bulge near Dean's crotch, with his hands, slowly.

Dean threw his head back in pleasure. It had been days since he had had sex and that too, this amazing.

Dean let out a soft moan, as Castiel dragged Dean's boxers down.

"Cas-" Dean moaned to which Cas put his finger onto Dean's lips, and dragged it down all over his body, in a straight line, down to his dick.

Castiel took it in his hands and rubbed it a few times, alternating between slow and fast.  
Castiel rubbed his index and middle finger over the tip of Dean's dick. Dean moaned again and Castiel smirked. It was a smug look. Like he knew he was doing it right and no one could match it.

Dean ruffled Castiel's hair, and clasped it gently.  
He looked at Castiel with a firm expression, and Cas bent down. He licked the tip and like a bolt shot up Dean, he shivered and moaned louder.

"Cas... Deeper..." He whimpered.  
Dean's mouth dropped down open, and for a moment he felt the hands in his dick pull away. His eyes were still closed and he didn't know what Cas was doing. A tug at his shirt and Cas threw it over his head, while Dean went with the flow. For about a moment, Dean could feel Castiel's presence but he wasn't doing anything. Before Dean could open his eyes to check, a warm set of lips crashed onto his bare chest. Castiel kissed his way down to Dean's dick and finally what Dean had been waiting for, Cas shoved his mouth onto the dick.  
He sucked halfway for a few minutes, until Dean pushed his head deeper, almost making him choke, but it was worth it. Castiel, still deep-throating Dean's dick, managed to get his shorts off, leaving the only piece of fabric, the boxers.

About 10 minutes later, Dean finally came into Cas's mouth. Cas laughed, as he swallowed.

"Now I'm thinking my Catwoman is better." Dean teased, as he sat up.  
Cas smirked.  
"Wanna switch?" Dean asked, to which Cas nodded and plopped himself onto the same lying postion in which Dean had been.

Dean took his time and decided not to rush in. He wanted ti return Cas's favour in the best way possible. Dean licked around Castiel's left nipple, and sucked on it, as Cas, who was still not completely naked, sucked on the top of Dean's ears.

"Damn it Cas." He moaned. Instead of being the one pleasing, Dean was still the one being pleased by Cas, though they had switched places.

Dean dragged his lips down to the hem of Castiel's boxers, and rubbed on the bulge of Cas's dick.  
He licked Castiel's dick through the fabric of the boxers, and this time, for the first time, Castiel moaned.  
Loudly and shamelessly.

Castiels moans echoed in the small room, which was dimly lit.  
"Do you like that?"  
Dean said, still licking Castiel's boner.  
Cas felt his dick twitch and throb at Dean's tongue. His hand flung towards his boxers, as he pushed them down.

"Take it. Please." Cas said tiringly.

Dean flashed a devilish smile at Cas, as his hard dick jerked up and throbbed again.

Dean started licking it, from every angle possible, his fingers rubbing the tip of Cas's dick in a circular motion.

Dean was ogling at Cas's dick like it was a deer trapped in a hunter's trap. Like Dean would prey on it.

Dean thought it was time to stop the forepay and get into some real action, as he took it into his mouth.  
Castiel groaned with pleasure and Dean seemed to have been choking, as he went down balls-deep to suck Castiel off. It was a just a matter of time before he would come into Dean's mouth.  
Dean clutched onto Cas's thigh, tightly, almost leaving it red, as he bobbed his head up and down Castiel's dick as Castiel almost yelled out.

"Dean... Dean- Dean I'm going to- Dean!"

Castiel felt the liquid leak out of him, and Dean stopped, looking cunningly at Cas, as he swalloed. Cas reached for his dick, and jerked it off a few times. Dean stared smugly, as it twitched a few times, splurting some more white liquid onto Dean's mouth and chest.  
Dean picked the liquid of his chest, and sucked his fingers to feel it again. He did it until all of the liquid had dissappeard.  
Meanwhile, Cas, with his head hanging back, groaned and panted. He had never felt as satisfied before.

"Mmm...You wanna stop?"  
Castiel asked, teasing Dean, as he slithered up next to Castiel on the small couch. Cas moved onto his side, placing his hand under his head and so did Dean, the two facing each other.  
Cas gave Dean a tired smile, which was returned by a yawn.  
Cas laughed, and caressed Dean's cheek, with his free hand.  
Dean's hand reached to Castiel's and he held it.

"Not yet. We still got that challenge, right." Dean smirked.  
He intertwined his fingers with Cas, and held it.  
Castiel pulled his hand away, and threw it around Dean, pulling him closer and wrapping him in his arms.

Dean buried his face in Castiel's chest.

"I think this Catwoman wins every round."

"Well, I couldn't have asked for a better Batman. But no wait."  
Castiel replied.

Dean looked at Cas uncertainly.

"You're not just any Batman. You're _my_ Batman." Cas said, as they snuggled and Cas kissed Dean's cheek.

Dean smiled proudly, and joined his lips with Cas. Cas nibbled on Dean's lower lip, and adjusted himself on top of Dean.

"I'm going to keep my promise." He said smugly. Cas clutched onto Dean's arm and reached down to Dean's ass. He spit on his finger, and moved his finger around the rim in a circular motion.  
Dean moaned loud.  
"Ah...Cas..." Dean's moans implied that Cas was doing something amazing. Dean almost trembled and his dick throbbed.

Castiel moved his finger faster and Dean's mouth fell open. Sharp vibrations of pleasure bolted through Dean, as he reached down to jerk himself off, but Castiel's free hand moved upwards, rubbing Dean's cock instead.

Dean threw his head back and his eyes shut close. He posed a distressed look, but really, he was having the best sex ever.

Castiel spit on his finger again, but this time he inserted it inside Dean and Dean almost jumped up with pleasure mixed with a bit of pain.  
Castiel moved his finger around in a circular motion, and gently, inserted another one.

Dean panted. He thought about how bright his luck was, having sex with someone like Cas. Cas could be a softie, but he was a complete fighter in bed.  
Though Dean was tired, he couldn't resist the pleasure.

Castiel checked if it wasn't hurting Dean, and he spit on his own dick, gently pushing it into Dean's ass. Dean almost sat up with the pleasure. He liked being pleased around in sex.

Dean let out an inhuman noise, and moaned again.  
"CAS."  
He moaned loudly, but Cas seemed to ignore his moans and focused on thrusting harder. He had been going gently for so long, and he started picking up the pace. He moved his hips back and forth, as fast as he could and thrusted his dick harder into Dean's ass.

Dean let out a noise every tume Cas thrusted in and soon he wanted more.

"Faster!" Dean yelled, and Cas went faster.

"Faster!" He moaned again, and Cas tried his best to thrust harder but not hurt Dean.

Every time Dean moaned 'faster', Cas would pick up pace and thrust harder.

"Faster!"

Cas thrusted faster.

"Faster!!"

Cas thrusted even faster.

"Faster-"

This time Cas could feel himself come.

"Dean I'm going to-"

That was it. A white liquid oozed out of Dean's asshole, and Castiel fell back onto the couch, tired.  
The rim of Dean's hole was stretched and red, and it ached. Dean felt the liquid leak out of him, and he reached for his ass.

"Argh, Damn it Cas. That was so good..."  
Dean said, as he climbed on top of an exhausted Cas, and pressed his lips onto the other. He reached down for Cas's dick, as it throbbed and twitched, and rubbed it off again. Cas panted in between the kisses.

Although Dean's ass pained like hell, he wouldn't admit it. He rested his head on Castiel's chest and closed his eyes, his hands wrapping around Cas's. Cas threw his arms over Dean's back, and glanced at the clock.

The two had been in the Dean-Cave for almost 5 hours now, and it was almost 2 in the night. Cas tousled Dean's hair, and slowly, cuddled up with each other, they fell asleep.  
  
  



End file.
